Crystal Beast
| romaji = Hōgyokujū | trans = Gem Beast | fr_name = Bête Cristalline | de_name = Kristallungeheuer | it_name = Bestia Cristallo | ko_name = 보옥수 | ko_romanized = boogsu | pt_name = Besta de Cristal | es_name = Bestia de Cristal | other_names = ; Arabic : الوحش البلّوريّ ; Croatian : Kristalna Zvijer ; Bulgarian : Кристален Звяр | sets = * Force of the Breaker * Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 5 * Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson * Collectors Tins Promos: Series 6 * Tactical Evolution * Phantom Darkness | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Crystal Beast", known as "Gem Beast" ( Hōgyokujū) in Japan, is an archetype of Monster Cards that all share the effect of becoming Continuous Spell Cards upon their destruction. Although weak in terms of actual strength, their aforementioned effects allow them to have great staying power. In addition, they are supplemented by many support cards which utilizes them in their Continuous Spell Card form. When all seven Crystals are on the field or in the Graveyard, their boss monster, Rainbow Dragon, can be Summoned. This archetype also contains one of the most powerful OTK setups with "Crystal Abundance", and even sturdy control with the five effects of their field spell. The "Crystal Beasts" made their first appearance in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, used by Jesse Anderson. In the English dub, each one of the "Crystal Beasts" monsters, except "Ruby Carbuncle", imitates the voice of a real life movie celebrity. Upgraded forms, the "Advanced Crystal Beasts", would later be used. Play style "Crystal Beast" Decks tend to have a wide variety of searching options for putting "Crystal Beast" cards on the field, either Summoned as monsters or placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone as an effectless Continuous Spell Card, and they have a couple of extra drawing options to speed up the use of the Deck. Because of these effects working together, "Crystal Beast" users can wind up many cards ahead of their opponent, and the various searching options facilitate the Summoning of "Rainbow Dragon" far quicker than would otherwise be possible. The archetype also supports come-from-behind wins quite easily due to the double whammy of "Crystal Abundance", which wipes out everything on the field and then swarms the field with monsters from the Graveyard, and the Field Spell Card of the set, "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins", gains a new effect for every Continuous Spell Card "Crystal Beasts" you control. The archetype is also somewhat resistant to opponents who use Spell and Trap destruction effects, as a couple of cards can quickly put the "Crystal Beasts" in Spell form back onto the back row from the Graveyard, and the Field Spell Card resists being destroyed itself. It should be noted that, although "Rainbow Dragon" is the boss monster of this archetype, its inclusion is more likely to be a great monster, you need a good strategy to get crystal beasts out in one turn; maybe two turns if your hand is not good. Because of this, "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" is often used in its place, but "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" avoids both the lengthy set-up and the hefty costs of the previous bosses, and boasting the same 4000 ATK;but can be removed easily from the field due to the fact that it gets destroyed once your field spell card is removed from the field.Malefic cyber end dragon requires a field spell to be summoned and is the only monster to attack once it is on the field, so you may not want to put this card in your deck. One of the most viable "Crystal Beast" strategies is to create a Lockdown, preventing the opponent from making any moves. "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" can negate the opponent's Spells and Traps, while a simple Xyz Summon can have "Number 16: Shock Master" negate monsters. Alternatively, "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" can stop Special Summons, and "Number 39: Utopia" will prevent attacks. With the introduction of Xyz Monsters, "Crystal Beasts" have become a more difficult Deck to use. With impressive swarming abilities, a "Crystal Beast" player can easily Xyz Summon two or three times in one turn. However, when these Xyz Monsters are destroyed, all of those "Crystal Beasts" will be trapped in the Graveyard, requiring slow pick-up from "Sapphire" Summons, or risking "Crystal Blessing", which will not always have targets. The key is to Xyz Summon only when absolutely necessary, as excessive overlaying will exhaust the Deck's longevity in no time. Optional support Monsters * Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth * Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Rainbow Dark Dragon (with "Advanced Dark" and "Rainbow Gravity") * Rainbow Dragon * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Gravi-Crush Dragon * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Magna-Slash Dragon * Malefic Rainbow Dragon * Nova Summoner * Summoner Monk * Tragoedia * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Mist Valley Falcon Spells * Advanced Dark (An option for a DARK Deck) * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Crystal Abundance * Crystal Beacon * Crystal Blessing * Crystal Promise * Crystal Release * Crystal Tree * Mage Power * Pot of Duality * Rare Value * Terraforming * Unicorn Beacon * Smashing Ground * Card Destruction Traps * Crystal Pair * Rainbow Gravity * Rainbow Path * Magical Hats (for "Crystal Release".) * Super Rush Recklessly * Torrential Tribute * Treacherous Trap Hole * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Icarus Attack Notes * Crystal Beast support cards such as "Crystal Beacon" reference monsters in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Because these effects do not specify that the "Crystal Beasts" must be in their Continuous Spell Card form, you can use them even if they're being equipped by effects such as that of "Destiny HERO - Plasma". * If a card such as "Macro Cosmos" is preventing cards from reaching the Graveyard, this will NOT prevent "Crystal Beasts" from using their effects (as they would never hit the Graveyard in the first place). * While "Dimensional Fissure" is active, Crystal Beasts that are removed from the field by cards like "Rare Value" or "Mystical Space Typhoon" will be sent to the Graveyard, not banished. Deck Types Hamon Beatdown One of the most aggressive "Crystal Beast" Decks. Generally this Deck does not contain a "Rainbow Dragon" simply due to the fact that the games do not tend to last long enough for him to hit the field. This Deck uses "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", and "Crystal Tree" to fill the back row with Crystal Beasts, then Tributing them for "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder". Once you figure out the way you wish to build this Deck, you can OTK regularly. With the release of Absolute Powerforce, you can use "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to add more swarm capabilities to the Deck along with "Hand Destruction" if you cannot pull off the Abundance OTK. In addition to "Crystal Blessing", another good recommendation is "Crystal Counter" for those situations when you draw too many "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" while not having enough Crystal Beasts in your back row to Summon them. Also, you can add "Emergency Provisions" to tribute extra Crystal Beasts for life points. If you don't have Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder or Gold Sarcophagus in your hand to search for him, you can use the effect of "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" to destroy a troublesome card and thin the Deck. "Crystal Blessing" can recover any Crystal Beasts lost by this method and improve card presence. Also use "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" effect to recycle "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" back to the top of the Deck to easily Summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder". Recommended cards Monsters * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings * Anteatereatingant (optional) * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle Spells * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Burden of the Mighty * Crystal Blessing * Crystal Tree * Dimensional Fissure (Used for anti-meta purposes, and can be used for "Hamon") * Emergency Provisions Traps * Crystal Counter * Last Resort * Crystal Raigeki Crystal Abundance OTK The OTK is more competitive friendly. It utilizes the effect of "Crystal Abundance" to work, so a few copies of the card is essential to have in the Deck, as well as a way to search it out ("Different Dimension Capsule" or "Gold Sarcophagus" work nicely). There must be four Crystal Beasts in the Spell & Trap Zone, plus an open slot to activate "Crystal Abundance". Wait until you have five Crystal Beasts on the field or in your Graveyard with ATK of 1600 or more to activate the card. Upon activating "Crystal Abundance", if your opponent had at least five cards on his/her field, all five of your monsters can be Special Summoned. "Crystal Abundance" leaves your opponent open to a direct attack. Another way to achieve this outcome is by the use of the Destiny Heroes. With the combination of the various normal spells and "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude", it can make a speedy Deck. A great way to speed up the process for "Crystal Abundance" is to play "Crystal Tree" because you just need to play it and ensure that two "Crystal Beast" are destroyed and become "Crystals" and then use "Crystal Tree" to finish the other required half for "Crystal Abundance. Just be careful with Tree as it has an annoying side effect: if it has more counters than you have spaces, you can't send it to the graveyard. As soon as it gets to 5 counters, you can't get rid of it. Keep "Mystical Space Typhoon" handy just in case. The three Crystal Beasts you will most likely use in this build would be "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth", and "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" since they are the strongest and will make for an easy win. Another way to make the effect of "Crystal Abundance" work quickly is with "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" and "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" together. It's possible to combine this with Synchros for example a "Stardust Dragon", to eliminate threats to activating "Crystal Abundance". However, there is no concern when "Stardust Dragon" is used against you because "Crystal Abundance" 'sends' cards to the Graveyard where the effect of "Stardust Dragon" stops cards that 'destroy'. Recommended cards Monsters * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle * Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (Optional) Spells * Crystal Abundance * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Crystal Tree * Lightning Vortex * Smashing Ground * Emergency Provisions * Crystal Blessing * United We Stand (Optional) Beast Type OTK With this type of Crystal Beast Deck you'll need the usual, except for "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" or "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" who are not Beast-Type like the other Crystal Beasts (aside from "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle"). The main combo is to swarm the field with "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and Special Summon "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" to get your field filled with Beasts. With your field filled with Crystal Beasts you can then use the key card "[Big March of Animals" to give your Beasts a 200 ATK boost for each Beast on your side of the field. This will give the power to OTK your opponent and win the Duel in no time. And if you don't win in one attack, you can add "Beast Soul Swap" for sure that you can use your Beast type attack again, also you can add "Behemoth the King of All Animals" and Normal Summon it with it's effect then when you want to you use "Beast Soul Swap" you can take "Behemoth the King of All Animals" back to your hand and Special Summon it again so that turn you can inflict at least 5400 damage. Recommended cards (Important cards only) Monster * Behemoth the King of All Animals Spell * The Big March of Animals Trap * Beast Soul Swap Synchro-Crystal Beasts Basically, there are 3 types of "Crystal Beast" Synchro. The first is the one that uses Psychic Tuners like "Krebons" and "Psychic Commander", and "Emergency Teleport" to speed it up (the 'universal engine'). Then with the release of "X-Saber Airbellum" in the Starter Deck 2009, you can add a mini Synchro Cat engine to it, by adding "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat". Because "Emergency Teleport" is semi-limited. Another option is "Jutte Fighter" or "Torapart" with "Reinforce Truth" which can help you to get out Synchro monsters faster. You can also use "Flamvell Firedog" to easily search for "Flamvell Magician". You can also use "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" with "Krebons" to Synchro for a Level 8 Synchro Monster, and if you have any Crystal Beast in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, you can bring back "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" on the next turn. You can mainly abuse the powers of rescue cat in Synchro Summoning for this Deck. Mainly use Level 2 and 3 Tuner monsters and Level 5-7 Synchro monsters. The introduction of "Key Mouse" in "The Shining Darkness" expansion adds another Beast-Type Tuner monster along side "X-Saber Airbellum" and can allow for the Synchro Summon of lower Level Synchro monsters such as "Armory Arm" and "Ally of Justice Catastor". Searching for "Key Mouse" with "Rescue Cat" also makes it easier to find, and the effect Key Mouse can find either "X-Saber Airbellum" or "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat". The Duelist Revolution pack introduces "Lock Cat", allowing for easy Summoning of Level 4 Synchro Monsters in conjunction with "Key Mouse". Recommended cards Monsters * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth * Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle * Krebons * Psychic Commander * X-Saber Airbellum * Summoner Monk * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Rainbow Dragon Spells * Emergency Teleport * Synchro Blast Wave * Rare Value Traps * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armory Arm * Naturia Leodrake Synchro-Crystal Beasts featuring Equip Spells A well-timed "Power Tool Dragon" can be a crucial Synchro target for "Crystal Beast" Decks utilizing "Mage Power" and possibly "United We Stand". With most Crystal Beast Decks already utilizing "Crystal Release" it is very hard not to have 3 Equip Spells to use with "Power Tool Dragon". A full Spell/Trap card zone and "Power Tool Dragon" with just one "Mage Power" will equal a whopping 5300 ATK. However, for this style of Deck, "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" is not a good card because its Special Summon cost will be very counter-productive towards using "Mage Power" effectively. "Flamvell Uruquizas" can also be very effective with multiple "Mage Powers" and "United We Stands" for a quick victory. Synchro-Crystal Beasts featuring Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier If you have an active "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" with 4 or more Crystal Beast Spells you can draw 1 card per turn, however, that 'once per turn' will no longer apply if "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" is removed from the field. Discard 1 card to activate the effect of "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" then activate "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" and activate its fourth ability to draw another card. Repeat this as many times as you like. This loop is useful with "Exodia the Forbidden One" (See Exodia OTK for more details. For maximum results just send all powerful monsters to the Graveyard, save a "Crystal Abundance" (assuming you have four Crystal Beasts as Continuous Spells). Also until you have a "Mage Power". Use "Crystal Abundance" then Special Summon your Beasts (works well if opponent has a minimum of 4 cards), mainly "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" for an automatic three Crystal Beast Spells and a 2000 ATK boost to a monster. Attack and enjoy your victory. Crystal Lock This Deck uses "Gravi-Crush Dragon", "Magna-Slash Dragon", and "Patrician of Darkness" to form a small lockdown. Can be combined with "Rainbow Dragon" and Synchro Crystal Beasts. Recommended General Cards Monsters * Rainbow Dragon * Elemental Hero Neos * Gravi-Crush Dragon * Magna-Slash Dragon * Patrician of Darkness * White Night Dragon Spells * Lightning Vortex Extra * Rainbow Neos CrystalSworn This Deck is based upon getting "Rainbow Dragon" with ease with the help of Lightsworn monsters, "Charge of the Light Brigade" and "Solar Recharge"s. The milling helps to accumulate the seven Crystal Beasts in the Graveyard, making for the easy Summoning of "Rainbow Dragon". It will require 3 "Rainbow Gravity"s and 3 "Monster Reincarnation"s. The choice of your Lightsworn monsters are completely up to you. Adding the stronger lightsworn's like 'Jain, Lightsworn Paladin' to give this Deck more 'fire-power' also helps as you are able to keeping attacking your opponent whilst being able to mill those 7 crucial Crystal Beasts in order to Summon Rainbow Dragon. This Deck may be ineffective due to the March 2010 banlist because "Charge of the Light Brigade" was limited to one. Recommended cards Monsters * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Rainbow Dragon * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Solar Recharge * Monster Reincarnation Traps * Rainbow Gravity * Crystal Counter (Only if using "Crystal Abundance") Xyz Crystals This Deck utilizes Rank 3 and 4Xyz Monsters to support the "Crystal Beasts". It especially focuses on "Number 39: Utopia" and "Number C39: Utopia Ray". You can also overlay "Ruby Carbuncle" and "Amethyst Cat" to Xyz Summon "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". This Deck may be ineffective as when the "Crystal Beasts" are detached, they are sent to the Graveyard instead of going to the Spell & Trap Card Zone, as their effects don't activate while overlaid. Adding "Crystal Blessing" may help resolve this problem. Recommended cards Monsters * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle * Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Summoner Monk * Genex Ally Birdman Spells * Crystal Beacon * Rare Value * Crystal Blessing * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Crystal Promise * Crystal Release * Crystal Abundance * Crystal Tree Traps * Torrential Tribute * Horn of the Phantom Beast Extra Deck * Diawolf, the Dire Dreadfang * Number 39: Utopia * Grenosaurus * Steelswarm Roach * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Gagaga Cowboy * Lightning Chidori * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Wind-Up Zenmaister * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Number 50: Blackship of Corn * Number 16: Shock Master * Ancient Fairy Dragon All Rank 3 and 4 Xyz can be used in the Extra Deck.